


The Time Before

by InklingDancer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, one-sided alfor/coran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingDancer/pseuds/InklingDancer
Summary: A bit of introspection by Coran





	The Time Before

**Author's Note:**

> For the @vld-s3 countdown to season 3 on tumblr: July 27 - Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man! Set somewhere during the second season.

Coran walked through the hallways of the Castleship, looking into each room to make sure it was up to snuff. In one meeting room, all the chairs and tables had been rearranged to let the paladins have their weekly sleepover. He went in and set all the furniture back to where it belonged, so that it would be ready for future meetings with their allies.

“Ha. A harmoor is more likely to have babies with a randul, than us forming lasting allies in this war” he muttered.

Standing in the doorway looking at his work, he allowed himself a small moment to reminisce. He missed the days when the Castleship was always bustling with activity, the old Voltron Alliance keeping Alfor and the other paladins busy with meetings and treaties and rescue missions. Plus the duties of royalty, which were - more often than not - taken care of by the Queen. Coran sighed. He missed her. Eleanara was a dear friend of Coran’s, before the war. Not to mention Alfor, the man Coran had loved - and still mourned. To Coran, it was only a year ago that he had promised he would always look after Allura - whenever they awoke to form Voltron again - and would guide the new paladins - whoever they would be. A scant year since he’d said a tearful goodbye to the love of life, then collected himself, and stepped into a cryopod. Of course, they both had hoped it would be Alfor who would wake the two, when all was safe again. And of course, they both knew that would not be the case.

“Right,” he said, shaking himself out of his reverie. “Next room. There are current paladins, and a princess to take care of.” He turned around and left the room, making his way down the hallway once more.


End file.
